


Жалость

by kittymara



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Gen, General, Original Fiction
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-25
Updated: 2013-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-26 20:29:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/654116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittymara/pseuds/kittymara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Инна Юрьевна ненавидит детей.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Жалость

Инна Юрьевна ненавидит детей. Они крикливые, назойливые, бесполезные, не оправдывающие надежд.

Инна Юрьевна ненавидит их родителей. Они наивные, глупые, зацикленные на сегодняшнем моменте, не думающие о будущем.

Инна Юрьевна каждый вечер ходит по детским площадкам в своем районе, и упивается ненавистью.

Смотрит. Без конца смотрит, как недалекие взрослые потакают всевозможным капризам своих чад, и не думают о том, во что это может вылиться.

Когда-то она сама была такой мамой, и делала бесконечный праздник, не думая о строгости.

Потом сын Саша решил, что несчастная любовь - отличный повод для смерти, и повесился перед окном своей девушки.

Инна Юрьевна осталась совсем одна, и потеряла смысл жизни. Выжить ей помогла ненависть.

Каждый вечер, в любую погоду она выходит на улицу, и ненавидит чужую наивность, чужую недальновидность, чужой смех, чужое счастье - все, чего больше нет у нее.

Летом она ненавидит качели, взмывающие вверх, стук мячей, песочные куличики, ободранные коленки.

Осенью она ненавидит шлепанье по лужам, яркие зонты, ранцы, первый букет учителю.

Зимой она ненавидит скрип снега под полозьями санок, ледяные горки, мокрые варежки, румянец на детских щечках.

Весной она ненавидит выпускные экзамены, последний звонок, охапки цветов, получение аттестата.

Но больше всего она ненавидит слово "мама".

Ее уже знают в лицо, и безмолвно жалеют. С первого взгляда видно, что эта высокая худая женщина в темной одежде очень несчастна.


End file.
